


Glowing Goldfish

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill hangs out with a bunch of jerks, Bill's an ass, Bullies, But then he's a softy, Chubby Dipper, Dipper's a loner, Fat dipper, Human bill, Kids being jerks, M/M, Overweight Dipper Pines, Pranks, Sensitive Dipper, Social Anxiety, Some Fluff, he just wants to be loved, no magic, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's a loner and ignored by almost everybody at school</p><p>Bill's a popular asshole who thinks pranking a chubby Pine Tree is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the beautiful ArceustheOriginalOne here's this~

The class was lined up at the starting line, twenty six students decked out in cheap, white t shirts with their school logo plastered on the front, an array of exercise bottoms covering the small group. Dipper nervously shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, nervously pulling at his clothes in an attempt to make the tight shirt look less constricting, he heared snikers and laughter bubble up all around him and could have swore every last chuckle was directed at him.

"Alright guys, I want four laps around the track, one mile. And no one heads inside till every last one of you is done."

There was a wave of loud groans that echoed through the crowd, the group of teens rolled their eyes at their teacher's instructions. Dipper felt his heart sink at the news, they couldn't head inside till _everyone_  was finish? Dipper looked around at his classmates, taking in all the different body types that littered the group; he was definitely the largest one. He whimpered at the thought, he knew he was going to be the slowest one out there and hunched in on himself, already dreading the insults that were to come. He wished he could have ditched today, if only he had known they were going to run the mile.

"Alright, twelve minutes on the clock, I wanna see you guys hustling out there. You ready?"

With a loud count down the teens were off, some rushing full force, burning off steam quickly, while others paced themselves and simply jogged at a steady pace, chatting aimlessly with their friends. Dipper lugged behind them all, his heavy footsteps pounding into the cushioned track floor as he tried to keep his breathing even and under control. The first lap was easy, even though he was last place he still finished the lap rather quickly, but by the time he reach the halfway point of the second lap his breathing was short and the stitch in his side had him cringing. He tried not to focus on how his fat jiggled repulsively and studied his peers around him, more specifically Bill Cipher. The blond powered through the course, his lean, tan body pumping through the track like it was a simple stroll through the woods. Dipper envied his slightly muscular toned body, not daring to look down at his own lumpy form. Bill's slim figure wasn't the only thing the burnette envied, he dispised the blond's easy going additude, how he got along with everyone and was excepted by all, Dipper wished he could be like that, appreciated and suround by people who actually enjoyed his company, but alas, he was easily the heaviest kid at school and along with his nerdy book loving personality he was also socially awkward and none of those features helped him make any decent friends.

Dippers mind kept wandering as he continued to struggle around the track, his loud huffs and panting breath causing a flushed, feverish red across his overly round face. He was on his third lap and some of the more athletic kids were already finished, Cipher included. Dipper pushed himself forward, waddling around in a pathetic excuse of a jog, he was pouring in sweat, his wild, dark chocolaty hair plastered across his blotchy face, his whole body hot and sticky, sweat collecting heavily around his larger tummy rolls, his pits were socked and his mouth and lips were bone dry, no amount of spit revitalizing the area. He whimpered as he looked around, he was the only one left on the track and he still had half the course left to run, he prayed the teacher would let the rest of the kids go, leaving him to his humiliating battle alone, but the seconds dragged on and his legs wobbled uncontrollably as he finished, loud sighs and groans filling the air as he reached the finish line.

"14:27 Pines, nice try."

Dipper heard a couple of poorly concealed snikers slink their way from the crowd, his gut twisting into knots in his embarrassment as he stumbled away from the crowd, throwing himself towards the water fountain and guzzling down the luke warm water as fast as the small stream would allow. He filled himself up, swallowing as much water as he could to make his heated body cool off. The liquid fell heavy in his gut, swishing around and settling hard in his large belly. He clutched his stomach, instantly regretting his mistake, the sudden pain form his over drinking almost making him sick.

"Move out of the way, fat ass."

He was elbowed in his very full gut, and Dipper grunted in pain and tried to keep down the excessive water he had consumed. Bill and his friends pushed their way through the heavy set boy, each mumbling their own string of insults and hard shoves, leaving the fat brunette standing alone by the water fountain, desperately trying to hold back his tears and whimpers. It wasn't his fault he was so fat, he was constantly dieting and trying to lose the extra pounds, he was even taking this stupid Strength and Conditioning class for fuck's sake, but nothing was working and he was left looking like a fat, sweaty fool.

He waddled behind his classmates, craddling his bloated belly, hating the way his clothes clutched too tightly onto his sweaty body, emphasising all his repulsive fat rolls he was constantly trying to cover up. He gazed longingly at his fellow peer's, watching as they joked around with their friends, easily flowing with upbeat conversation and occasional playful shoves, jealousy reheated his flustered chubby cheeks, why couldn't he carry on a conversation like everybody else? Why was he always the odd one out, no matter what he did he was never excepted. He padded into the locker room behind the others, quickly heading towards his corner locker and fumbling with the lock, his fingers a little too chunky and thick to caress the lock correctly. He struggled for a couple minutes, his anxiety spiking as he thought of all the eyes that were probably watching him, laughing as he failed at such a simple task. He finally popped the lock open, grabbing his necessary clothes and darting off towards the shower. The bell rung as he turned the handle, releasing warm water, not minding if he was late to his next class, his pathetic athletic display from earlier bring him down a couple pegs, he needed to be alone. No one bothered with the showers and he was left to undress comfortly, without fear of being seen, he peeled off his soaked clothes, hating how his wide belly felt comfortable and free with the absence of the constricting fabric. He stepped in, letting the water wash over his bulky form, he couldn't help the tears that mixed into the water as he grabbed large pockets of his most noticeable chub, his pudgy fingers sinking into the fat as he tugged at it roughly. He'd give anything to lose the weight, even if only a couple pounds, just enough that it wasn't a struggle to fit into his widest pair of jeans. He spent the hour waisting time in the shower, his thoughts dripping with self hate and depression, as well as his on growing fear of being laughed at, not that it already didn't happened anyways.

~~~~~~~

Bill munched on his grilled cheese, savoring the stringy goodness that the school surprisingly had to offer, he clowned around with his friends, easily the rowdiest table at lunch, but he didn't care, everybody loved him and he could sweet talk his way out of detention with a simple 'hello'. He was finishing off his sandwich when a pale elbow dug into his side, he looked over to a red haired teen, unsure of the kid's name, as he didn't pay much attention to the followers that cluttered around him like mindless moths to a bright yellow flame. The kid nodded his head behind Bill, a scowl on his pimply face,

"Hey Cipher look, it's that fat freak that held us back after that mile run this morning."

Bill slowly twisted his lean torso, locking onto large, involuntarily swaying hips of the fat teen, what was his name? Right Pines, the fat burnette slumped over to a lone table, far away from the crowd of buzzing bodies. The kid was a longer and Bill couldn't help but sneer at the unsatisfied taste the kid's presents left in his mouth.

"Yeah I see him, so what?"

The red head rolled his dull, green eyes,

"Don't you wanna get back at him from earlier?"

Bill snorted, rumaging through a bag of chips, looking back over to the overweight loser who's heavy form was slouched over the table, his fat ass spilling over the sides of the too small round stool, not quiet fitting. He gave the teens proposal some thought, darting his hazel eyes back to the pimply teen,

"Just because you didn't get enough time to met your girlfriend in a closet doesn't mean you can rely on me to take care of your grudges. But, it has been a while since I've had a good laugh, so sure, I'll take you up on that offer."

Bill jumped up, stretching and cracking his toned back, slinging his black and yellow backpack over his shoulder as he strolled over to the table.

"Wait, where you going?"

Bill threw a lopsided grin over his shoulder, maybe moths aren't so mindless after all.

"Getting back at the kid, don't miss me too much."

He ran a hand through his silky, golden hair, plastering his winning smile on his face, the larger boy's back was towards him and he had the perfect opportunity to sneak up on the kid. As he approched closer he noticed the kid's fatty form quivering, he was stuffing his face with his lunch, Bill's smile faultered for a second, twisting into a disgusted sneer before quickly shining back to its original form. He flung himself down into the seat next to the fat teen, slaming his hands down on the table, an obnoxious laugh bursting from his lips as the larger boy jumped at the unseen presence.

Dipper yelped as he jumped, the loud noise tearing him from his shameful gorging, he twisted his thick from to the side, taking in the tall, lanky blond besides him. His heart broke into overdrive, plummeting into his heavy gut, his face flared a burning scarlet, eyes wide as Bill took in his disgusting appearance. His fat cheeks were smeared with white cream, his cheeks puffed out, filled with the sweet snacks he was drowning out his self hatred with. His big gut was pressed tightly against the table, smushed uncomfortably in the small, cramped area, the over sized sweater he wore did nothing to hide his lumpy body as his thick lumps pressed tightly into the blue fabric, he was slouched low on himself in an attempt to make himself seem smaller but it was no use and his messy, wide form was fullly on display for Bill to see.

"Hey Pine Tree what you up to?"

Dipper quickly reached for a napkin, haistily rubbing his chubby face to make himself more presentable,

"Ahh w-what are you- n-nothing!"

He sputterd over his words, utter shame at being caught indulging in the fatty treats, he turned to fully face the other, eager to hid his sloppy mess that covered the table. His round face was hot and flustered and a nervous sweat had started to collect over his body. He pulled at his clothes,stretching them over his chunky love handles and buldging gut but the attempt didn't make much of a difference.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Bill bit hs tongue in an attempt to keep his fit of laughter in, this kid was such a fucking loser, he was definitely gonna have a great time toying with him.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, it's not like you wanted to take forever right?"

Bill held a toothy grin, his voice sugary sweet, a moking tone hidden well. His grin widened as Dipper's watery mocha eyes darted away, his shoulders sagged in a defeated state, his already steaming blush crawling up to his ears and down to his soft chest,

"S-sorry. I didn't... I know I'm slow."

Fuck yeah you're slow! Bill screamed insults in his mind, mentally rolling his eyes at the kid's weakened state, but he forced his grin to stretch wider, his mind set on swindling the fatter male,

"Don't worry about it kid, in fact, how about I make it up to you?"

Dipper's hanging head darted up at the blond's words, a frown plastered on his bitten lips,

"What do you mean?"

Wow the kid was desperate for a friend. Bill's bright eyes swept over the table, past the kid's messy tray and onto the closed book that layed next to it, oh this was going to be great.

"How about we hang out this weekend? You're into magic and mysteries right?"

He nodded his head towards the fantasy book by his side, Dipper's eyes following his line of sight, nodding as he listened to Bill's proposition,

"Well how about I show you this really awesome sping I found in the woods a while back? It had these awesome glowing goldfish that live in the water."

Dipper's brown eyes blew wide and he leaned closer to the taller blond, his heavy gut sinking over his lap and Bill could honestly see stars in the kid's eyes,

"R-really?! Glowing fish! I..um okay, i-i'd love to go!"

Bill leaned back at the sudden change in attitude, noticing how the kid gripped the hem of his shirt tightly and was practically vibrating in what Bill figure was excitement, man this was too easy.

"Alright then, I'll give you my number after class Friday and I'll pick you up, see you around Pine Tree!"

Bill's fake smile disintegrated as soon as he turned away from the larger boy, his plan already blooming in his mind, he'd prank the fat loser so hard he probably wouldn't show his face in class again.

~~~~~~~

Dipper stood outside the wooden steps to the Mystery Shack, his hiking boots twisting into the worn wood nervously, the September air was cool and breezy, the bright sun warm against the light cold. He dug his hands deep into his maroon hoodie, his palms sweating as they nervously twirled together, Bill Cipher had come up and _apologized_ to him! Normally Dipper would have found the kind act suspicious but Bill's hint at a magical stream had clouded his mind and he quickly jumped the gun at saying yes, but now as the minutes ticked by he was unsure if Bill was coming, he was only five minutes late but the large burnette's panic was quickly taking control.  
But another couple minutes passed and a fast, slim car drifted up the dirt road, it screeched to a stop right infront of him. Dipper nervously glanced into the tinted windows before waddling towards the small car, the window rolled down revealing Bill and his wide pointed smile,

"You ready to roll Pine Tree?"

"Ahh y-yeah."

Dipper opened the sleek door, stuffing his chunky body inside, his enormous belly siting heavily in his lap as his wide hips squeezed together in the small seat. He forced the seatbelt over his buldging gut, already hating how fat he must look to the other.

Bill took in the kid's awkward appearance, his heated chubby face, and his twitching hands as they tried to arrange his sweater comfortably over his fat rolls, Bill was actually starting to feel sorry for the kid.

"Alright lets hit it!"

They sped down the road, not making much conversation, Dipper too awkward and Bill thinking his plan over. They pulled into a public area of the woods, Bill gracefully exiting the car while Dipper stumbled out, they begain their treak through the forest, the fall breeze causing fallen Pine needles to twirl through the air, rustling the duo's hair as the trees gently swayed. Dipper took it all in; loving the quiet chatter of forest animals, the filtering sun that sprinkled apon the forest floor and the overgrown foliage that grew in vibrant shades of greens around him.

Dipper was off staring at some fluttering birds when he tripped over a tree root, his heavy form tumbling down. Bill swing back when he heard the loud _thump_ , covering his mouth with his hands as he stiffled his rising laugh as Dipper struggled to haul himself up, his pudgy belly making it difficult to climb back up,

"Oh fuck, are you okay?"

Dipper held back his embarrassed tears, giving Bill a watery smile as his face burned hot and and his breathing grew rugged from the effort.

"Umm y-yeah I just-just tripped s-sorry."

Dipper picked himself up, pulling down his sweater that had rolled up in his fall, he tottered over to Bill, his grip strong on the hem of his clothes, of course he was gonna make a fool of himself infront of Bill, the one person who had ever offered to actually hang out with him. He hung his head in same the rest of the walk, Bill making slight conversation but neither really put much thought into what was being said.

The sun was just about to start setting and Bill was ready to put his plan into action,

"Hey Pine Tree I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss."

He wave him off as he stepped into the overgrown underbrush, biting his tongue as he held back his giggles.

"O-okay Bill, I'll just...wait here."

Dipper wandered over to a fallen tree, dropping his hefty form down onto the splintering wood, causing it to creak and crack under his sizeable weight. He whimpered to himself, hating how his gut spilled over his thick thighs, he was beginning to sweat under his sweater, the thin fabric, too close and hot against his flabby skin, his normally comfy shorts dug painfully into his waist, his thick belly drooping over the waistband and his love handles sat atrociously at his sides, maybe he shouldn't have had such a big breakfast.

He shook his head, jarring his mind from obssesing over his apperence and looked around the tree line looking for Bill, he should have been back by now. Dipper's panic soon returned, he rocked his wide body as he stood himself back up, grunting from the tiresome task,

"B-bill are you done? H-hello?"

Bill was crouched behind a thick swarm of bushes on the opposite side of where he had left the fat burnette. He watched the boy begin to panic, his pitiful cries ringing loud as he searched for the blond. Bill planned on ditching the kid here, the sun was setting and the darkness of the forest was horrible to witness at night. He stayed back for a while, enjoying Dipper's small whimpers and cries as be began his search for his missing companion, his hands twitched and rung together nervously, his chunky form crashing through the woods as panic set in. Bill watched from the sidelines, enjoying the fear the other was showing, man he loved messing with people.

Dipper seemed to be muttering to himself, Bill watched with fascinated hazel eyes, straining his ears to hear the one sided conversation,

"H-he left me, he fucking _left_ me! I-i _knew_ this was going to happen, why am I so fucking _stupid_!?"

His loud sniffles cut through the swimming silence, fuck was the kid actually _crying_?!

"I-i just thought...maybe...he actually liked me."

Bill bit his lip behind his hiding spot, guilt staring to creep around his heart, this kid really was lonely.

"I should have known it was all a joke. Who would want to be friends with me? I'm suck a... I'm such a freak!"

He kicked a round pebble, sending it flying into a near by tree, wipping his snot filled face with his sleeve, padding down the path from which they came, stumbling in the ever growing darkness, the shady trees creating a darker atmosphere around the forest, even though the orange glow of the sun could still be seen though some patches in the trees. Dipper tripped again, but this time he didn't get back up, instead leaning himself against a tree and bring his thick legs to his flabby chest, crying into his lap.

Okay, Bill was really regretting this prank now, guilt consumed him as he watched the other cry, wow he was an asshole. His fingers twitched as he pressed himself low to the ground, should he show himself again, play this off as some big misunderstanding? Bill worried his teeth on his lower lip, his toes itching to jump up and comfort the kid, since when had he grown soft? Only a couple hours earlier he was giggling at the thought of watching the fat teen fumble around in the woods alone, now he was actually regretting his decision. Bill sighed, making up his mind as he stood, pushing his way through the bushes, Dipper didn't seem to notice and continued his sniffles and whines, if he would have know the kid was this sensitive he never would have pulled a stunt like this. He crept over to the fatter boy, kneeling down gently infront of him,

"Hey, Pine Tree..."

Dipper's head snapped up at the silky voice, his quivering lip falling stiff as the tanned blond knelt infront of him. Bill's sparkly hazel eyes were filled with concern, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lip, they were surprisingly close and Dipper blushed through his tears, his blotchy face heating up a rosy red,

"B-bill, you didn't... You didn't leave me..."

Bill's heart sunk at the relief in the chubby kid's voice, hope and adorence shining in his mocha eyes,

"Of course kid, I'd never leave you."

Bill noticed the kid's rosy blush on his chubby cheeks, and a genuine smile broke over his usual fake smirk. Dipper took in Bill's teethfilled smile and threw himself onto the blond, they both collapsed under his hefty weight, Bill's thin frame unused to the heavy burden of the shorter male. They tumbled into the plush grass, Dipper wrapping his thick, soft arms around the other, Bill struggled under the heavy set boy's weight, surprisingly himself as he chuckled at the others action,

"Geez kid, I was gone for what, fifteen minutes? Sorry about that by the way, I got a little turned around on my way back."

Dipper hoisted himself into a seating position, lip quivering and eyes watering once again,

"I-i thought y-you left me! P-please don't leave me again!"

Dippers hoodie had rolled up, revealing some of his doughy tummy underneath, and Bill found that he didn't mind the kid's fatty rolls as much as he thought he did, maybe he was just the world's biggest asshole. This kid wasn't that bad, a little sensitive, but not as much of a loser as Bill lead himself to believe. Bill found the kid's overbearing hug kind of sweet, none of the usual teens he hung out with were ever this friendly towards him, he smiled playfully at the chunky boy,

"Wow Pine Tree I didn't know you missed me that much~"

Dipper sat back, his pleading words sinking in, his face burned in embarrassment, as he sputtered a response,

"Wha- n-no I didn't... I mean I... You just...don't leave me again!"

Dipper staggered to his feet, huffing from the effort and from his heated cheeks, he crossed his arms as he marched forward, nose in the air as his rarely seen prideful streak shined through. Bill chuckled at the others actions, finding his stuborness endearing. He hopped up, jogging to catched up with he rounder teen, slinging his arm around the other's soft shoulders,

"Come on it's getting late. We'll explore the woods some other time alright Pine Tree?"

Dipper blushed at the warmth that the others arm provided, relaxing into the hold, he'd always been jealous of Bill, his slender form and easy going additude, things Dipper could only dream of having, but now, now maybe they could be friends.

"Alright Bill, as long as I get to see you again."

Their faces were both flushed, a soft warmth dusting their cheeks, the setting sun cosy and comforting against their flushed bodies, neither if them minding the gentle touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's funny how different our Dipper's are


End file.
